Date Night II
by Darien Fawkes
Summary: After recent events, the residents of the Shiba House take a little time to enjoy a little romance.


**Legal: **I do not own Power Rangers or the associated names, places, events etc. Anything not covered by the above rights should be presumed to be purely the creation of the author.

**Rating: **T – may be some mild adult themes.

Jayden and Antonio were making their way along the harbour as the sun was beginning to sink towards the horizon. It's pale, orange glow reflected off the water, and was bathing the dock in a warm glow. The recent turmoil caused by Kenzo's rampage had left them all exhausted, and more than a few of them pretty banged up, so Mentor Ji had seen fit to encourage them all to go out once their training and their chores were done to just enjoy some time to themselves. More than ever, it was clear that they needed something in their lives other than their constant war.

Antonio's hand strayed towards Jayden's, but the Red Ranger flinched, pulling it away. During the whole affair, not only had Jayden finally admitted to Antonio and the others the truth about himself, and as a result of the duel, Antonio had finally admitted what Jayden meant to him. However, it was still early days. He didn't say anything about the gesture, remembering what it was like for him when he came out. It was one thing admitting the fact to friends and family, a big enough obstacle in and of itself. It was quite another to expect open displays in public.

"So, any idea what you'd like to do yet?" Antonio asked him. Having the night to themselves, as could be expected, Kevin and Mia and Emily and Mike had gone off to spend time with each other, leaving Antonio and Jayden alone. Antonio had to try hard to get Jayden to leave the Shiba House, but had eventually convinced him that perhaps it would be easier to talk to the others about the change in their relationship if they figured out what that was first by having an actual date. While the Red Ranger had been willing at first, they had been walking around for close to an hour now and he still hadn't settled on anything he wanted to do. Jayden just shrugged. "Well, are you hungry?"

"Not really." He replied. "I guess I could go for some nachos or something."

Antonio was about to say something when he heard some music coming from a nearby, waterfront bar. While the music was fine itself, the vocals left a lot to be desired. It sounded like a cross between a cat being strangled and a tone deaf buffalo. As they got closer, Jayden pointed in the door.

"Was that meant to be 'Take on Me'?" He asked. Antonio just nodded.

"Say hello to the wonders of karaoke." The Gold Ranger replied, grabbing Jayden by the arm and pulling him inside. They arrived as the singer mercifully finished her song and got a polite applause from the audience. Jayden looked a little hesitant, but they found a table near the bar and sat down as the waitress came over.

"Hey, it's been a while since we've seen you Antonio." She commented, before noticing some grazes on his cheek. "What happened to you?"

"I had a little accident Marcie." He answered. "Just...a pitcher of the usual and a nacho plate with extra jalapenos."

"Sure thing." She answered as she left to process the order. Jayden just smiled and looked to Antonio.

"So I take it you're a regular?" He asked. Antonio just nodded.

"Hey, I do more than just fish and work." He told Jayden as another singer got up. Jayden picked up a book from the table and opened it, expecting to find a menu, but instead finding a list of songs. A couple of slips of paper and a little pen fell onto the table. "Yeah, that's the play list. Maybe you should have a look and see if there's anything you like the sound of."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I see one of our regulars hiding in the corner over there but he's not getting away that easily." The guy on the karaoke machine announced. "Come on up Antonio!"

"That's my cue I guess." Antonio said with a smile as he got up. Jayden watched him making his way over to the machine and saying something to the man operating the machine. A few moments later, the music started to play, and the screen showed the title of the song, "Teenage Dreams".

"Alright guys, tonight I'm feeling a little upbeat." Antonio told them. "How about helping me out?"

The patrons started to sway as Antonio took the mike, before looking in Jayden's direction. He smiled before beginning.

"Before you met me..."

Meanwhile, back at the Shiba House, Mentor Ji was enjoying one of the few rare opportunities when the house was empty to have a little time to relax by himself. Just as he was sitting down with a microwave dinner, preparing to start a movie he had recorded on the tivo so long ago he had almost forgotten about it, the doorbell rang. He just groaned and put down his fork.

"What now?" He muttered, before getting up and making his way to the door. He opened the door, finding a woman standing before him. She was almost as tall as him, and was wearing a black pants suit, with a white blouse that had the top couple of buttons open. She was wearing black rimmed glasses that were semi-circular in shape, and had her ash-blonde hair held up at the back with a hair pin. She looked to him and smiled a little apologetically.

"Sorry it's so late, I meant to come here earlier." She began, putting down her leather attaché case and extending a hand. "My name's Brenda Hamilton, I'm with the Health Department."

"Ah, you must be here about Antonio's equipment." He replied, shaking her hand. "I'm afraid he isn't here at the moment."

"Oh, sorry I tried to call." She told him. "Can you call him? I need to inspect his equipment and his certificates..."

"I'm afraid he won't be back for the rest of the evening." Mentor Ji said regretfully. "However, I can show you his equipment, and I'm sure he has his certificates around here somewhere Ms. Hamilton."

"Oh, well...it's not exactly routine, but I guess we could do things that way." She stated. "Sorry, what's your name again?"

"My name is Ji." He replied. "Please, follow me, Antonio keeps his equipment in the shed out the back."

"I have to admit, this is one of the more unusual premises I've visited." Ms. Hamilton stated as she looked around, seeing the decor. They stepped out the back, and she looked to a little water feature, which had a strange bamboo structure, a little like a see-saw in it. One end of the shaft filled with water, until the weight caused it to tip, rattling off the stone as it emptied, before re-setting itself. "Isn't that a boar scarer?"

"Why yes it is." Ji said with a smile. "Not many people know of such things..."

"Well, I have to admit to being very into oriental design." She commented. "So do those things actually work?"

"Do you see any boars around here?" Ji joked weakly. Ms. Hamilton just shrugged in response.

"I guess that's a fair point." She answered. "So the equipment is..."

"Just this way." Mentor Ji replied, showing her to the shed.

Back at the bar, Antonio had just finished his song, at which the other customers all applauded. He took a bow, accepting the praise as he came over, finding the pitcher of beer and the nachos waiting. Jayden was smiling broadly.

"Well that's a talent I never knew about." He commented.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." Antonio answered as he took a couple of chips from the plate. "So, have you found something you like?"

"Wait, you're serious about that?" Jayden asked him. "Not a chance, the closest I get to singing is in the shower."

"Come on, it's fun." Antonio pressed on. "Everyone's nervous at first, but trust me, it's great fun."

"I think I might need a few of these first." Jayden responded, pouring himself a beer.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, next we have a new singer, please put your hands together for Jayden!" The guy at the machine announced. Jayden looked like a deer caught in headlights as people started to clap. Antonio just smiled.

"Time's up man." Antonio said casually, gesturing to the stage. "Your audience awaits."

Jayden got up nervously and made his way towards the machine as the customers willed him on. He wanted to strangle Antonio for putting him in that position. He had never sang in front of an audience before. As he got to the machine, the guy there handed him the microphone.

"So, what do you want to sing?" He asked. Jayden just stood silently for a moment. "Well, what song do you want?"

Jayden looked across and saw Antonio sitting waiting, pouring himself a beer. He smiled a little as something came to mind.

At a local restaurant, Kevin and Mia were enjoying a meal together. It wasn't too often that they got the chance to eat out, so they had gone to an Italian restaurant on the water front, which had an excellent reputation for its sea food. Kevin looked to the Pink Ranger as the waitress cleared away their main course.

"The food's pretty good isn't it?" He asked her. Mia just nodded in response, at which he sighed. "The conversation though..."

"Huh?" She asked, looking like she was a million miles away.

"Mia, I don't know what I said, but whatever it is I'm sorry." He told her. "We haven't been the same since I asked about..."

"It's fine, really." Mia assured him. "I just...I just don't like talking about myself much."

"If it's that much of an issue, then I won't press the matter." Kevin assured her. "I love you too much to force you, but..."

"Why does there have to be a 'but' Kevin?" She groaned, rolling her eyes as she poured another glass of wine for herself.

"We want to take the next step with each other eventually, you brought that to the table yourself." He reminded her. "I just really want us to share everything together."

"We will." She assured him. "It's just..."

Her words tailed off a little as she looked away. She took a big, deep breath as she seemed to think about something.

"It's just...I've been hurt in the past." She told him.

"We all have." Kevin said with a little smile, finally happy that she was telling him something.

"Not like me." She said flatly. "I was hurt the kind of way that takes a long time to get over."

Kevin just took her hand gently in his, realising he wasn't going to get any better answers at this time.

"Take as long as you need." He told her. "I have no intention of going anywhere."

"Thanks." Mia replied as the waiter came back. He was carrying a couple of menus. Mia just took one and gave it a quick glance. "Apple pie a la mode."

"Twice." Kevin added, handing back his menu without even looking at it. "That sounds perfect to me."

In another part of town, Emily and Mike were making their way along the pier on their way home from their date. Mike had opted to take Emily to the amusement park for a round of miniature golf. Even if they hadn't been too young anyway, he imagined that would be a lot more fun than a bar. They both had massive bags of cotton candy, and were enjoying the cool crispness of the clear night.

"You know, if this is the end result, maybe Dekker should lose that sword more often." Mike suggested.

"No thanks." Emily replied, giving him a warning glare that just kind of screamed that this was a subject not to be joked about. "Kenzo was seriously bad news. I never thought I'd see the day I'd be glad to see Dekker back."

"Just then, they started to pass by a harbour front bar, they heard someone singing, and couldn't help thinking that the voice was somewhat familiar. Mike took a quick peek through the window, but had to do a double-take, unable to believe what he had seen. He grabbed Emily's jacket, pulling her back.

"Check this out!" He told her.

"What is it?" She mumbled through some cotton candy. Mike just smiled and gestured her to the window. Emily swallowed a wad of cotton candy much too large for her, almost choking herself in disbelief.

"Is that...Jayden?" She asked. Mike just nodded as he pulled out his I-phone and activated the video function, beginning to record.

"Oh, this is just too good." He said with a little satisfied grin on his face. "Kevin and Mia are going to love this!"

Inside the bar, Jayden was beginning to come round to the idea of Kareoke, and was indeed having a great time. He was on his third song by now, having loosened up after the first time he had received an applause from the crowd, who he found were far from critical about anyone's talent or lack thereof, but simply enjoyed the fun of letting loose with a song.

He had the mike in his hand, making his way around the room as the audience joined in with the chorus. He would never have done anything like this if it hadn't been for Antonio, and he was grateful he had. In all his life, he hadn't had many opportunities to just let go, and Antonio had shown him a way.

"Forever's gonna start tonight,  
>forever's gonna start tonight..."<p>

He tailed off and the audience fell silent as he prepared for the finale. He took Antonio's hand as he looked to him gratefully.

"Once upon a time I was fallin' in love,  
>Now I'm simply fallin' apart."<p>

He drew closer, and felt his heart quickening.

"There's nothin' I can do,  
>total eclipse of the heart."<p>

As the song finished, he drank some of his beer and handed the mike back to the guy on the machine. They both got up and left as the crowd gave them a fond farewell. Mike pulled Emily back out of view into an alley as the Red and Gold Ranger made their way onto the street. Jayden and Antonio were both laughing as they got outside.

"I can't believe I just did that." Jayden chuckled. "I've never done anything like that before!"

"It's fun to cut loose once in a while." Antonio stated.

"Who says I don't cut loose?" Jayden asked him.

"Yeah, I was kind of meaning something that doesn't involve swordplay and the possibility of decapitation." Antonio chuckled in response.

"I guess this was kind of fun." Jayden agreed. "Thanks for tonight."

"Any time." Antonio replied. Jayden paused for a minute, before moving in and giving Antonio a quick peck on the cheek. He looked to the Gold Ranger a little hesitantly, but Antonio just smiled.

"It'll get easier." He assured him, putting his arm around Jayden as they started to walk away. "Don't worry if it takes a while."

Emily and Mike meanwhile were sitting in the alley a little way off, just staring, uncertain what to make of what they had just seen.

The next morning, the Rangers were in the living room of the Shiba House, having enjoyed their night to themselves, and having breakfast in preparation for their day of training ahead. Mia was hearing Emily's account of her date with Mike.

"Three rounds in a row!" Emily stated again proudly, showing her the score card. "I'm thinking of having this thing laminated!"

"You know there is such a thing as being a bad winner Emily." Jayden told her with a little laugh as he came into the room with a bowl of cereal. "So did everyone have fun last night?"

"Well Mia and Kevin liked the restaurant, and we all know what Emily's like when she's full of sugar." Mike told him, before nudging her a little. "So, did you and Antonio find something fun to do?"

Emily shifted a little uncomfortably as Mike referred to what they had seen the night before. Jayden and Antonio hadn't said anything to the others yet, so in some ways, it felt a little wrong that she had seen what she did before they were willing to share. Jayden just looked to him and shrugged. He didn't know that Mike and Emily had seen him.

"We managed to keep ourselves occupied." Jayden said. Just then, Mentor Ji came in, but unusually, he wasn't dressed in his usual robes. He was dressed instead in black trousers, and a red silk shirt. He was humming to himself as he checked himself in the mirror.

"Mentor, you're a little overdressed for training aren't you?" Kevin asked him. Emily just leaned over to Mia and whispered.

"Is he wearing cologne?" She whispered.

"More like he bathed in it." Mia answered. "I can smell it from here."

"I think you can all be trusted to make do without me for one day." Mentor Ji told them.

"Wait, you're not going to be here?" Antonio asked.

"You are all adults now. You can get along just fine without me." He answered. Just then, the doorbell rang. All the Rangers just looked around each other inquisitively. They rarely if ever got visitors at the Shiba House. The postman generally just left the mail in the mail box, and it wasn't as though they got many other visitors. Mentor Ji just smiled. "Coming!"

He went to the door, followed by the Rangers. They all stood, completely shocked to see an attractive woman in light blue jeans and a white blouse, with long, blonde hair standing in the doorway. Mentor Ji took her hand and kissed it, at which Mike dropped his bowl on the floor, smashing it and spilling cereal everywhere. All of their jaws were hanging open to see this.

"Brenda, you're right on time." He told her.

"Well, I always like to be on time." She said a little coyly, looking around at the Rangers. "Wow, kind of a full house."

"Yes, it does feel that way at times, but it's home." Mentor Ji told her.

"Oh, which one of you is Antonio?" She asked. Antonio put his hand up shakily, at which she came over and handed over a letter. "Your equipment and certificates are all in order, good luck with your business."

"Well, the cafe should be open for brunch by now Brenda." Ji responded, picking up a jacket and pointing to the mess on the floor. "Clean that up Mike, I'll see you all later."

As they left, Mike just shook his head in disbelief.

"Is anyone else kinda creeped out by the idea of Mentor dating?" He asked. The Rangers all just nodded in unison.

Fin.


End file.
